


Livin' La Vida Loca

by AmphitriteHeraG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Keith (Voltron), Actor Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, But only a little, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Rich Keith (Voltron), Single Parent Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, actress allura, actress romelle, adashi, keith is kind of dumb, keith is sweet and a huge dork, klance, makeup artist Lance, single dad Lance, this features literally the whole soundtrack of Shrek 2, this whole thing is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmphitriteHeraG/pseuds/AmphitriteHeraG
Summary: Lance is a struggling single dad with a talent for special effects makeup. Keith is a lonely actor with a cold front. They meet on the set of Keith's new TV series and chaos (and lots of pining) ensues.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 213





	1. Morning Chaos

“Beatriz McLain!” Lance shouted. This girl was going to be the  _ actual  _ death of him. He might as well start stocking up on box dye now, because clearly his hair was going to go gray sooner rather than later. 

The little girl in front of him screamed as she took off again, running around their small living room. Her dark ringlets bounced on top of her head as she squealed. In most circumstances this would be cute. Lance loved hearing his daughter’s laugh, and he was happy to see her happy.

But right now, he was dangerously close to being late for his first day of work. He silently prayed that his toddler would calm down on her own and he wouldn’t have to scold her. Lance  _ hated _ scolding his daughter. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe if he stopped chasing her she would eventually stop running. The little girl screamed again as she bounced up and down, clearly waiting for her father to start chasing her again. Lance smiled softly. How could he deny her?

He didn’t have to, apparently, because as soon as he thought the morning chaos had died down, it started up again.

Beatriz started running around their cramped living room again, stumbling every one in a while and using her hands to push herself back up. Lance watched her with disapproving but loving eyes. She really did wear him out sometimes.

Not even five minutes passed, though, before Beatriz fell hard and hit her elbow on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. She stared at the floor in disbelief for a second or two, assessing the situation, before deciding that the fall hurt, and started to cry. Lance rushed to his daughter and picked her up, his slight agitation melting away instantly.

“Shh, princesa,” he soothed as he rubbed her back. He took Beatriz already being in his arms as an opportunity to pick up her small backpack and sneakily make his way out of their cramped apartment.

Today was Beatriz’s first day of preschool in a new home. She had been adamant about making new friends and making use of all the toys the night before, but the morning of was a different story. She pouted and cried for a while, before deciding she wanted to play. Hence the running around so early in the morning. 

“Aye, mi luz. Please calm down. You’ll give yourself an achy head.” Lance tentatively rubbed his daughter’s back as he grabbed his car keys.

Beatriz sniffled rather violently but otherwise complied as they walked to Lance’s car. He took one look at the traffic rushing past their apartment complex and just  _ knew _ he was going to be late for his first day of work. Which really, really sucked because he finally had a really serious job with a really successful company that would actually make him a pretty decent amount of money. That is, if he didn’t get fired within the first twenty four hours for being late. He wouldn’t be surprised, honestly, since the entertainment industry was a  _ very _ competitive business. He could be replaced in the blink of an eye, which was why he subconsciously started to walk faster. He couldn’t even blame it on the traffic, either, since this was LA and there was always a copious amount of traffic throughout the day. He just hoped his supervisors would let it slide just this once.

\---

Lance should have known that life was just not good enough to him to give him a break. Why must God direct his sense of humor right at Lance?

He was currently squatting in a crowded room full of sticky little kids and practically  _ begging _ Beatriz to comply with her new preschool teacher. She was clinging onto his leg, wailing but with no tears coming out of her eyes. Her baby blue dress was dragging on the floor as she stomped and made grabby hands for her father. Lance’s heart ached a little, if he was being honest. He was beyond stressed, though, and would have to feel sad about his baby starting school, crying at that, later in the day.

He picked her up one last time and grinned into her hair when she finally stopped her distressed noises.

“Princesa, please let daddy go. You’re going to have so much fun I promise!” Lance grinned cheerily.

“Look, Bea, they have Doc McStuffins! You wanna go play doctor?”

This seemed to intrigue the little girl (praise the heavens) enough to allow Lance to put her down.

“You have the best day okay? I’ll be right back to come get you.”

Beatriz mumbled an ‘okay’ as Lance gave her a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. They exchanged their ‘goodbyes’ and ‘I love you’s before Lance rushed out of the building and back to his car. The engine made a sickening sound and Lance’s heart dropped thinking that his car may have just broken down. After a few tries, though, the car started up and Lance was able to anxiously speed to work.

\---

Keith sat in his assigned chair in the hair and makeup section on set, reading some paperback magazine with the word “STAR” obnoxiously plastered across the cover. He was reading an article about Brad Pitt’s latest romantic endeavors, accompanied by close up pictures of him and a woman holding hands.

“Who gives a crap about this stuff?” Keith mumbled to himself. His hairdresser, Iva, who was standing behind him, brushing out his hair with some expensive heated brush, must have heard him, as she chuckled airily. Keith shily grinned at her in the mirror.

“I mean it!” he demanded with a laugh. Iva shook her head with a smile on her face. She was a nice lady. She was a bit older, which is probably why she and Keith got along fairly well. She was dressed in a long, flowy blue sundress that exposed her slightly sunburnt shoulders. She sported long acrylic nails with a french tip manicure, and bleached hair tied up in a flowy bun. She looked to be in her early fifties (not that Keith would ask) and always called Keith by his first name, which he appreciated, because most people around set (no matter which set it happened to be) called him Mr. Kogane, which Keith hated with a passion. He didn’t mind it at first. In fact when he had first started getting major roles, it was quite flattering. But after his best friend Shiro pointed out to him with a laugh that “It sounds like you make people call you that” he immediately asked most everyone to stop calling him that. Almost no one did, though.

“People want to know about the affairs of the stars, Keith,” Iva stated matter-of-factly as she curled a part of his side bang and brushed it away from his face with her fingers.

“It makes them feel scandalous and important,” she added. “Remember, to everyone else, people like you are practically mythical creatures. They want to know everything.”

Keith scoffed with an eye roll to accompany it, just for good measure.

Why did people care what he did? Or what any celebrities did? I mean sure, when you’re a big fan of someone you want to know everything about them to feel close to them. But wasn’t it strange to delve so deeply into people’s personal matters? Maybe Keith just didn’t get it. There was a lot he didn’t understand about people, so it wouldn’t particularly surprise him if this was just another matter that everyone else found normal but him.

“Keith can you-”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Iva was cut off by the sound of panicked breathing and rapid apologies, which caused everyone in the hair and makeup room to turn their heads to the source of the noise.

There, scrambling by the door to get his own bag off his shoulder, was a tall, slender man with light brown skin and deep blue eyes. He was breathing rather harshly, murmuring curse words to himself as he finally dropped his bag onto a nearby couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I am so sorry!” the man huffed. He quickly went around the room, shaking all the other artist’s hands and giving them each a quick bow of apology.

“I really didn’t mean to be late and especially on my first day. I just had no idea there would be so much traffic and I had to drop my daughter off at school and then I could  _ not _ figure out how to get into this huge building. And  _ then _ one of the security people said that I had to get an employee access card and that took forever.” The man spewed out the last few words rather rapidly, looking around nervously.

Keith thought about what the man had said. He looked rather young to have a kid. Especially one in school.

“You really shouldn’t be late to this job. Hair and makeup is like the first part of the day here,” Keith said, looking rather uninterested as he glared down at his magazine.

\---

Lance looked at the man sitting in the far corner of the room.

“You really shouldn’t be late to this job. Hair and makeup is like the first part of the day here.”

What the hell was this guy’s problem?

Oh.

_ Oh. _

That guy was Keith Kogane.

Like, Star Trek’s Keith Kogane.

Like, the first ever Asian man to play James Bond, Keith Kogane.

Like, the guy who won a frickin’ Oscar for his performance in that really sad movie about Mt. Everest that made Lance cry like a baby.

He took Lance off guard. He was  _ hot _ in person. Which was to be expected, since he was hot on screen too. What was surprising, though, was that he was also rather cute too. Without all his signature fake cuts and bruises that he sported in movies, accompanied by his usual stubble and rough jawline, probably created by lots of contour, he was pretty, well,  _ pretty _ . There were a few large freckles that spotted his neck, along with a cute button nose and nicely styled hair that fell effortlessly to his shoulders.

_ Huh _

Keith Kogane was pretty cute up close.

And apparently kind of a jerk, too.

Lance couldn’t really blame him, though. He  _ was _ late and Keith Kogane  _ was _ probably used to extremely professional people working with him at all times.

Still, he played the ‘I have a kid card.’ Could he seriously not cut him just a little bit of slack so he didn’t end up crying at work?

Keith looked up from his magazine at him with a tilt of his head and an annoyed but confused expression, and Lance realized he still hadn’t said anything.

“Oh, uh-”

Lance was cut off by Keith, glaring at the woman who just smacked him on the shoulder, giving her a dramatic “ow?” Lance stared wide eyed. He was pretty sure the woman that just hit  _ the _ Keith Kogane was a fellow make up artist, so why did she just hit one of the actors?

Keith did not look like the laid back, friends with the people beneath him type of celebrity.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just grumpy because he hates having his makeup done,” the woman told Lance as she smiled at him. Keith huffed, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“I’m really, really sorry about being late,” Lance said apologetically.

“It’s fine honey we won’t tell. Go wash your hands and get started. The look for today is in that laminated manual over there on the armrest.”

Lance smiled at her warmly as he did just what she said. They exchanged names as he did so, the other artists in the room dropping their names as well.

Lance looked through the book until he found the day’s date. Today was just a simple stage makeup look to make sure Keith looked extra flawless on camera. Although Lance specialized in special effects makeup, he also did stage makeup, and was pretty glad to have something he could practically never mess up on his first day. It eased his nerves a bit.

“Alright Keithy boy let’s get you fixed up,” Lance said with a bright grin.

Keith looked at him through the mirror with wide eyes.

“Keithy boy?” he asked, clearly unimpressed with Lance’s antics.

“Would you prefer Keitharoni?” Lance chuckled. “Perhaps Keithy-pie?”

Keith snarled at the remark but otherwise did nothing. Lance, however, thought it was hilarious and threw his head back to laugh.

“Could you please take this more seriously?” Keith snapped.

Lance straightened up and grabbed his brushes to moisturize them. “Sorry, Keith,” Lance said, smirk still evident on his face.

\---

How the hell was this guy so comfortable with him? Keith looked through his bangs at the man doing his makeup. He was singing along quietly with the music Camilla, another makeup artist, had put on and was swaying his hips along with the beat.

It made Keith flush because, yeah, this guy was pretty good looking.

Still, Keith already didn’t like him. He was too loud, too vivacious, too something for Keith’s liking.

Lance decided to interrupt this thought process, by shaking his hips practically right in front of Keith’s face.

Great Keith, let’s think gay thoughts about your annoying makeup artist.


	2. The Takashi Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of short and kind of terrible :/  
> I've been feeling pretty sick (not Miss Rona, don't worry muchachos) so this chapter took me forever to crank out.  
> Anyways, enjoy this semi-filler chapter and I promise we'll get back to Lance's adorable daughter in the next one. Keith also may or may not meet her. *wink wink*

Lance wrapped up Keith’s makeup rather proud of himself. He had taken away the shine from his face that would make his skin look oily and covered in product in front of the camera, but had given him just enough highlight in just the right places so his skin could really glow.

Still, he was much more excited to start working with special effects makeup.

Lance had always had a talent for special makeup. He used to practice on his sisters every weekend when they were free. He would try all kinds of different looks, from supernatural beings and aliens to simple cuts and bruises for stage effect.

He was excited to start filming the action scenes and really get to use his gift.

He was also excited to meet  _ the  _ Takashi Shirogane. The man was a bicon. Not to mention he was gloriously handsome. Not that Lance would  _ ever _ make a move on him. He and Adam Shirogane were like Hollywood’s favorite couple. Plus Adam was also hot and rather intimidating, so he would definitely lay off the harmless flirting.

He was also super stoked to meet Allura Pineda. When he heard that  _ she _ was going to be working on Voltron, Lance was over the moon. She may or may not have been Lance’s first celebrity crush.

I mean, how could she not be? She was a gorgeous woman with mocha colored skin and deep brown eyes with long, flowy hair that Lance could definitely appreciate.

Lance has had a big fat crush on her since she was featured in a Brittany Spears music video and by God he was going to take up an opportunity to talk to her.

Again, though, she was taken, so no harmless flirting allowed.

“Alright Keithy, I think you’re ready to go,” Lance beamed as he finished off Keith’s makeup with setting spray.

Keith snarled at the nickname but kept quiet.

Lance had realized in his forty five whole minutes of working with Keith that he often scowled and make intimidating faces at things he disapproved of, but didn’t really speak up about anything.

Except, of course, Lance being late. Because he just couldn’t keep that one to himself for some reason.

Keith got up from the chair he had been resting in with a groan. He clasped his hip and arched his back in a way that almost made Lance chuckle. Was this dude ninety?

Apparently one of the other hairdressers, Eve, was thinking the same thing. Lance heard him chuckle lowly before patting Keith on the back.

“Oh shut up,” Keith huffed with a playful smirk.

Once again Lance was caught off guard. Maybe Keith wasn’t as harsh as he seemed. From the looks of it he was quite friendly with most of the other employees. Maybe he just needed to warm up to Lance a bit.

“You okay there gramps?” Lance joked as he packed his brushed pack into a black metal box.

Keith huffed but didn’t seem too annoyed.

“Bad hip,” he supplied.

Lance let out a drawn out ‘ah’ to convey that he understood.

“Would you perhaps need some help with that?”

Keith’s face twisted in shock and he blushed.

Wait.

_ Wait. _

That sounded dirty. What was that even supposed to mean?

Lance flushed a deep red before clearing his throat and patting Keith on the shoulder.

As long as he played it cool, it wouldn’t be so embarrassing.

“Well, I’ll see you soon.”

Keith just stood there with his mouth slightly parted as Lance trotted cheerily out of the room.

\---

Keith huffed in distress and sank down further on the break room couch as his friend laughed.

“It’s not funny, Shiro,” he said, crossing his arms and flicking at a wisp of paper on the floor with his foot.

“It’s kind of funny,” Shiro chuckled deeply.

“It’s weird! He’s annoying,” Keith pouted.

“Oh come on, Keith,” Shiro said before he took a long sip of his iced tea. “He was flirting with you.”

“He’s annoying.”

“Was he cute?”

Keith huffed for the tenth time. That wasn’t the point!

Shiro laughed again. “I think you like it,” he suggested.

“Maybe he would be if he wasn’t so loud.” Seriously, the guy laughed and sang at an obnoxious volume the whole time he was working.

At first Keith didn’t mind, but boy did it get annoying after ten or so minutes.

“Maybe he was just nervous around you,” Shiro suggested.

“That’s not even possible. He acted like I was his best friend.”

“Relax, Keith,” Shiro said in a more stern voice. “You’re going to be working with him for a while, so just try to tune him out.  _ Or  _ try to make friends with him. Maybe you’ll end up liking him.”

Keith scoffed.

Absolutely not.

\---

“Hunk, my man!” Lance beamed as he strolled into the break room.

“Hey Lance! How’s your first day going so far?”

Hunk was the absolute sweetest. He and Lance had met at the mass job interview the production company was holding for Voltron. Hunk was the head of the stunt department as well as a stunt double. He offered Lance a tour of the building if he got the job (which he was sure Lance would, after being shown pictures of his work) and they hit it off from there.

“Pretty goof, pretty good. It’s a little intimidating being on this huge set but it’s fun. I did  _ Keith Kogane’s  _ makeup. By the way, gorgeous face up close. Kind of snarky though.”

Lance heard someone clearing their throat behind him and his soul left his body.

_ Not Keith. Not Keith. Not Keith. _

It was Keith.

Lance’s throat involuntarily let out a squeak before his face turned red.

He kept trying to think of things to say but too much time had already passed and oh gosh this was not good. Why did his brain have to fail him now?

“Gorgeous face? Aww, Keith, he thinks you’re pretty,” a voice said from next to Keith.

Keith just scowled but Lance practically screamed because  _ Takashi Shirogane _ was in front of him.

“Oh my gosh, hi! I’m a huge fan! It’s so crazy to meet you! I loved you in California Man! It was so cool it’s one of my favorite movies! Oh gosh. This is nuts. You’re so cool.”

Lance was practically beaming as Keith and Shiro stared at him like a foreign being. Is this guy even real?

Shiro’s face softened after a few seconds, unlike Keith’s, and he got up to shake Lance’s hand.

“I appreciate that! Thanks,” he chuckled.

Lance just stared down at their connected hands with wide eyes and adoration.

Keith couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t get this kind of reaction.

Not that he cared or anything.

He  _ didn’t. _

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance blushed. “I’m probably being super loud.”

Shiro laughed and looked back up to smile at Lance.

“No, don’t worry. I get it all the time.” Shiro blushed a bit at that. He was a humble man considering how massive he was in the industry. Keith admired him for that and apparently so did Lance.

“This is so cool. I can’t wait to work with you. Oh! My name is Lance, by the way. I’m a new makeup artist.”

Lance spoke rapidly and it was clear Shiro found it a tad hard to understand.

“Lance, you said?”

He nodded.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Lance. Hopefully we can be friends.”

And when Keith says that Lance looked like he was about to explode..

“Awesome! I hope so too!”

Shiro smiled at him before moving to sit back down on the break room couch and go back to reading his magazine.

Keith continued to watch as Lance excitedly whispered to Hunk, the stunt choreographer.

So far Lance had proven to be a strange creature. He had a smooth and charming aura about him even while squealing and giggling over a celebrity. He was far from calm or collected, yet somehow still came off as suave.

Keith didn’t know how to feel about him. Parts of Lance were entirely too overwhelming to Keith so far. His volume and his energetic mannerisms gave Keith a headache.

He continued to stare in Lance’s direction mindlessly before, unfortunately for him, getting caught.

“Like something you see?” Lance asked with a smirk. His eyebrow was raised in a flirtatious way but Keith didn’t miss the light blush dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

He cleared his throat before clumsily fumbling for the phone in his pocket. “Zoned out,” He explained.

Lance made an ‘ah’ sound in understanding, but chuckled anyways.

“Gotcha,” he smirked.

Keith let out a grumble of annoyance. Who the heck was this guy?

Why was he so annoying?

Why was he kind of attractive?


	3. Keith Takes a Swing at a Toddler (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Beatriz and is surprisingly good with her.
> 
> Or
> 
> Lance swoons over Keith being good with his daughter, while simultaneously being mad at him for kinda-sorta injuring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also quick shout out to iwriteshipsnotsailthem, who is my favorite author on this site and who I take a lot of inspiration from. They informed me in the comments that I accidentally used the name Vivian instead of Beatriz, which is from their series Dad Lance & Tattoo Artist Keith which you absolutely need to read right now if you haven't, along with all their other fics because they're all amazing! Anyways, I'm gonna go cry in my corner now, enjoy!

“Bea! I’m home, mi luz,” Lance called as he entered his cramped apartment and set his bag down.

“We’re in here!” an older voice called from the kitchen.

Lance trotted to the living room in his usual peppy manor, hoping to conceal the tiredness in his eyes. It had been a  _ long _ day. Not that it was bad or anything, though. He got to meet most of his new coworkers, experiment with new, very expensive makeup products he could never afford, and best of all, he got to meet some  _ major _ celebrities. He may or may not have made a fool of himself in front of Takashi Shirogane, but hey, the guy was an icon (or a bicon, in Lance’s dictionary), he was probably used to it. He also got to meet and talk with Keith Kogane, who was kind of snooty but still pretty cool. Not to mention very attractive.

“Hey Aunt Gloria,” Lance smiled as he sat down on the couch.

“Papa,” Beatriz cooed and made grabby hands at him.

Lance smiled and happily picked her up.

“Thanks for picking her up for me,” he smiled at his Aunt. He really was beyond lucky to have a relative living in California. Not only for help with Bea every now and then, but he also really missed his family. Having at least one person he’s close with in a new and strange place was a blessing.

“Anytime, mi’jito,” she smiled warmly. “We love having girl time don’t we Bea?”

Beatriz stared at her and chewed on her thumb but otherwise gave no reaction.

“Bea, use your words honey, you’re a big girl,” Lance scolded softly.

“Yeah,” she pouted.

Lance and Gloria both cooed. She really was so cute. She actually had a very impressive dialect for a two year old, but was very shy so far. It was surprising to most of the family how timid she was, not only because all McLains are rambunctious from birth, but because she  _ was _ Lance’s offspring and he might very well have been the rowdiest of all his siblings. Then again her mother was rather shy at times.

Lance shook himself out of the thought.

“So, how was your first day?” Gloria squealed as she shook his shoulders. The McLains were a very animated people and it wasn’t very hard to see. She beamed in anticipation.

“Pretty good! I met Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane so far. And I did Keith Kogane’s makeup. He’s gorgeous up close, by the way.” Gloria’s eyes got wider by the second.” Oh! And you know Hunk? The stunt guy who I met at casting auditions? I talked to him too and we ate lunch together. He’s pretty cool.”

“That’s great! I’m so glad you’re already making friends,” she smiled as she pinched Lance’s cheek. “I remember you telling me about your first day of first grade just like this, with your missing teeth and your curly hair. Ugh, I feel like it was yesterday.” She wipes a faux tear from her eye.

“Sap,” Lance chuckled.

“Also, Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane? That’s so cool! Introduce me,” she practically demanded.

“I don’t think there’s a bring your aunt to work day, Aunt Gloria,” Lance chuckled again. “Besides, I have to be super professional. I can’t fanboy over the actors and ask for autographs,” he explained.

“Are you trying to tell me that  _ you _ acted cool in front of celebrities today?” she raised a brow.

Lance rolled his eyes fondly.

“I was very cool in front of Keith Kogane. I even gave him nicknames.” Her eyes went wide at that.

“Lance, you didn’t.”

“Did so! He didn’t seem to care, so it was fine. I did embarrass myself in front of Takashi Shirogane just a little bit, though. Only because I wasn’t expecting to see him there.”

Gloria chuckled airily at that. “Look at you, rubbing elbows with the stars.”

“More like wiping elbow grease off the stars.” They both laughed at that.

“But seriously, mijo, you really are awesome. This is a really cool job. You worked hard for it.”

Lance smiled at that and clapped Bea’s tiny hands together. “Yeah, I’m really happy with it.”

“I’m glad,” Gloria smiled.

They visited for a while longer before she eventually had to get back to her own apartment. She kissed Lance and Beatriz on the cheek before grabbing her purse and lanyard and leaving.

“Dinner time,” Lance cooed at Beatriz.

She giggled in delight and smacked at his knees to let him know she wanted to be helped off the couch.

Lance picked her up instead, which she didn’t seem to mind as she rested her small head on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance would have to remember how cute that was.

With Beatriz on his hip, he headed for the kitchen to get out ingredients for spaghetti.

\---

“What is this, Bea?” he asked his daughter once dinner was on the table and they were both sat down.

“Sgadedi!” She giggled confidently.

“Sgadedi!” Lance confirmed from his seat.

He rubbed Beatriz’s head before gently clasping her hands together. He had been doing this for a while now, so she instinctively kept her hands together.

Lance said grace and they both ate. He asked Beatriz questions about her day and her time with Aunt Gloria, all to which she responded with blabbering that Lance somewhat understood. For as shy as she was, she was just as animated as Lance and the rest of his family in her speech, hands flying around as she went on about red crayons and Doc McStuffins. By the end of dinner there was spaghetti sauce and small meatballs flung around his kitchen, but Lance was too tired to care.

\---

Lance picked his daughter up out of the bath and dried her off, very ready to get her and himself to bed. He dressed her in her favorite pajamas (a blue and pink set with a picture of Sven from Frozen, surrounded by tiny snowflakes) and brushed her teeth. She also insisted that he braid her hair before bed, and how could he possibly refuse?

They sat on Beatriz’s small bed, Beatriz swaying her head happily to a piano version of I See the Light playing on Lance’s phone, while Lance braided her hair.

He had gotten much, much better at it over time (with lots of practice) which he took a large amount of pride in.

After a while, Beatriz’s eyes started to droop, and Lance could feel her leaning further and further back on him. He took that as a sign to tie her hair with an elastic and lay her down under her covers.

Usually she would protest, but it seemed that her first day of preschool had worn her out pretty quickly.

Lance put a few pillows beside her head as an extra precaution before kissing her head and saying goodnight.

She murmured something that sounded like morning, which made Lance’s heart swell. His kid was the cutest out of like, every kid in the world.

He snuck quietly back to his bedroom and practically fell onto his bed. It had been a tiring day. The work was hard and rewarding and he had a lot of fun meeting everyone. It seemed like a pretty relaxed work environment socially, but definitely very chaotic in between scenes. It was fun, nonetheless, and Lance was glad to have an opportunity like this one.

He thought over his day a bit more and eventually got up to do a face mask and brush his teeth. He then texted his mama goodnight and fell asleep the minute he got back into bed.

\---

Keith sat up in his bed with a groan.

He didn’t really remember any of last night other than getting stupidly wasted and throwing up in the middle of a club.

He would tell everyone he didn’t remember that if they asked.

He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses to-

Oh my God is that a woman?

Keith’s heart stopped when glanced at a woman laying in his bed. A woman? There’s no way. That’s not even possible, is it? Why is there a woman in his bed?

“Oh thank God,” Keith let out a long held breath when he saw that it was just Allura.

She hissed at the morning light, obviously awoken by Keith’s small outburst.

“The hell, Keith?” she groaned.

“I thought I slept with a woman,” he explained.

Allura barked out a laugh, which Keith glared at because  _ wow _ his head really hurt.

“As if,” she chuckled. “Thanks for letting me sleep here, Keith.”

Keith definitely didn’t remember saying she could sleep at his place, but he’s sure he wouldn't have said no.

“Yeah,” was all he gave.

“I’m gonna go get a breakfast taco or something,” she yawned out as she stretched and got up from the bed.

“They closed down the Taco Cabana,” Keith told her.

“Shit!”

Keith chuckled. He had never seen Allura anything less than calm. Her every move was graceful and spoke with poise.

Except for when she was hungover, apparently.

“I’ll get a McMuffin or something, I guess,” she sighed, looking more than disappointed. “You wanna come?” she asked.

Keith thought it over but decided against it.

“No, thanks. I feel nauseous.”

“Ah,” Allura smirked. “Wouldn’t want to throw up in the middle of McDonald’s, would you?” she teased.

Keith halfheartedly threw a pillow at her and she laughed. They said their goodbyes and Allura slung her bag over her shoulder before straightening her clothes and then leaving.

Keith sighed and stood up to get something to eat. He finally had a day off from work and he was going to make the most of it (by doing absolutely nothing all day).

He grabbed a Toaster Strudel and a beer (hey, it’s five o’clock somewhere, right?) and sat on his couch. He had just turned on American Horror Story, hoping to catch up, when he got a text from one of Voltron’s producers.

“Keith, need you to come in for wardrobe fitting and product testing. It’ll only take like half an hour tops so don’t sweat it. Thanks, see you soon.”

Keith groaned. He really shouldn’t complain, he loves work and he has no problem with coming in on short notice or working extra hours. But it was no secret to anyone that hair and makeup was the  _ bane _ of his existence. Sure, the team he worked with were talented and pleasant people who made it all the more bearable, but it didn’t cease the fact that sitting there for long periods of time while people stuck their hands in his face and exceeded the lines of his personal bubble, was not his favorite thing to do.   
He shoved his Toaster Strudel in his mouth, which left a burn on his tongue that he would definitely be angry at later, and put his beer in the fridge for later. He closed the fridge with a huff, half glad he read that text before he drank that whole beer and showed up to work tipsy, half bitter that he had to go to work hungover  _ and _ on his day off. He supposed the hangover part was no one’s fault but his own, though.

Keith grabbed his car keys and reluctantly walked out of the comfort of his home.

\---

“Beatriz, cover your cough, baby” Lance halfheartedly scolded his toddler.

The four other women currently working in the hair and makeup room all cooed. Lance was reluctant to take his daughter to work, knowing that it would probably seem really unprofessional of him to bring a toddler, or anyone that matter, onto set.

Lucky for him, however, the women in the hair and makeup department were ecstatic to see the cute little girl when Lance brought her in that morning.

She was seated on one of the plush, red velvet couches as the employees, including her father, scrambled to set up their stations and get their work done. It was a constant hassle in the department Lance was a part of, with everyone always running around and stealing products from each other’s stations. Everyone was in a constant rush to primp and fix the actors, making sure everything was perfect as quickly as possible so that filming could progress. It was both exhausting and exhilarating.

Beatriz coughed into her hand which made everyone in the room melt, especially Lance. She was just the most precious thing.

“Sorry I’m late, everyone,” a voice said from the space in the door.

Lance turned his head to see Keith haphazardly tossing a bag onto one of the couches; tossing it right onto Beatriz.

The bag hit her head with a thump and her small hand immediately went to her eye.

‘Oh, God, not the eyes,’ Lance thought. He didn’t care what a hot shot Keith Kogane was, if he just jacked up his baby’s eyes he was going to have to have a word with him.

“Oh shit, is that a baby?” Keith asked as his eyes widened in horror.

Lance was already on his way to scoop up his daughter when Keith beat him to it.

He made a face like he was unsure of what to do, before picking her up and holding her on his hip.

“Um, hi,” he said with a face that looked both stoic and uncomfortable at the same time. “I’m Keith. Sorry I hit you, dude.”

Okay. Lance was officially confused. Was this cute or weird? Why was Keith Kogane holding his baby? Why did he look so torn apart about holding his baby? Why was he not even questioning why there was a baby on set?

“Why is there a baby here?”

There it was.

“She’s Lance’s daughter,” a hairdresser, Eve supplied. Eve was a tall man with long-ish brown hair and a thick mustache. He took his hands off his hips before trotting over to wear Keith and Beatriz were to take her off Keith’s hip. He shushed her and smoothed down her hair (he had quite obviously become close with her in her forty-five minutes of being on set).

Keith looked around the room at hearing the statement, eyes stopping when he spotted Lance.

“She’s your kid?” he asked.

“Yeah, she is,” Lance huffed. He didn’t want to be a jerk, because he knew Keith didn’t mean to. But right now his little girl was crying and all his dad instincts were screaming at him to knock whatever caused her pain into another dimension. That whatever being Keith.

He walked to wear the Keith, Eve, and Beatriz were to scoop his daughter up and press a kiss to her forehead. She sniffled and laid her head on Lance’s chest.

“Shit, dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t see her there.”

Lance sighed but knew he shouldn’t be petty. Keith didn’t really deserve to feel bad about it.

“Don’t sweat it. No real harm done,” he said.

Although in Lance’s book, anything that hurt his daughter was very serious harm done, he probably didn’t need to mention it to Keith. It’s not like he would actually hold a grudge against the guy. He meant it when he said all was forgiven.

Keith looked unsure, but either way stepped forward to hold Beatriz’s tiny hand.

He smiled softly at her and apologized again. He wasn’t terrible with babies, surprisingly, considering from what Lance had seen so far he was terrible with adults. He did talk to Beatriz like she was an adult, which was a little weird, but not necessarily bad, Lance supposed. 

Beatriz murmured an “i’s okay” and sniffled again before finally calming down.

Keith rubbed her tiny hand and bowed slightly as one last apology. And oh boy, if Lance had ovaries they would have just exploded because Keith was a very attractive man and that shit was cute.

“What’s her name?” Keith shook Lance out of his thoughts.

“Can you tell him your name?” he prompted his daughter.

“Beatriz,” she murmured, although it sounded a lot more like Beiz than Beatriz.

“She’s pretty cute,” Keith smiled.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed.

Keith was being surprisingly nice. Not that he was necessarily mean before, but he didn’t expect such an intense man to go so soft at the sight of a baby like that. It was rather cute, if Lance was being honest. After the week he had spent with Keith, he didn’t seem like the type to love kids, or anyone for that matter.

“She looks a lot like you,” Iva grinned. “I bet her mother is very pretty,” she said brightly.

Lance’s heart dropped a little at the thought, but he picked it right back up in order to properly smile.

“Yeah, she was gorgeous,” he smiled warmly as he rocked Beatriz back and forth.

“Was? Oh honey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. That’s just terrible,” she frowned sympathetically. Lance could feel Keith’s eyes on him, which for some reason made him a little but nervous.

“Oh no, no, she’s not dead. She’s just not, y’know.”

Iva looked confused, but didn’t say anything.

“She’s not really with us, anymore. She’s alright, though, as far as I know.”

That was far from the truth, but he didn’t need to go into that right now. The conversation as it is was already too much for him. He had shared too much in too little time.

“Ah, well that’s good. I’m sorry to have prodded, sweet pea,” Iva smiled apologetically. Lance could tell she was a little uncomfortable, but he was sure she would forget it to.

Keith beside him looked conflicted, as if there was a war going on in his head. He was looked down at the ground and chewing on the inside of his cheek (which was kind of hot, if Lance was being totally honest).

“You okay there?” he teased.

Keith looked up as if he was shocked that Lance was still standing there.

“Oh, yeah,” Keith fidgeted awkwardly.

“Let’s just do the makeup thing, I guess,” he cleared his throat.

Lance beamed at that.

“Absolutely,  _ Keithito _ !”

Keith scoffed and looked at him with boat disgust and amusement.

Lance sat Beatriz back down on the couch to get to work.

Today should be fun.


	4. Let’s Go Lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with slightly unprofessional Lance and irritated Keith. Also, I know they're already kind of ogling each other and calling each other attractive but don't let that fool you. You came here for an angsty ass slow burn and you're gonna get an angsty ass slow burn.
> 
> ALSO thank you guys so much for your comments you're all sweethearts and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Keith was a goner.

Lance was _dangerously_ close to his face right now.

Like, so close that Keith had to close his eyes every few seconds so they weren’t making direct eye contact while Lance was doing his makeup. This was not good. This was, in fact, disastrous. He held his breath and looked up at the ceiling in a silent prayer, because right now…

Lance could definitely smell the alcohol on his breath. Keith was never going to live this down.

He knew that Lance would call him out on it, because he most definitely was not one of those crew members that idolized and were scared of the actors. He may be a brand spanking new employee, but he really didn’t seem to care about what weird shit he said in front of the actors. He treated Keith and Shiro (the only two actors he had worked with so far) like his good friends already. Not that either of them minded. Shiro really did treat Lance like a friend too. As for Keith, well, he tried his best to put up with Lance. It was hard, though, when Lance was right in his face, a mischievous grin on his lips.

“Keithy dear, don’t tell me you’re drunk right now,” he snickered.

There it was.

“I’m not drunk,” Keith snarled. Keith never thought of himself as better than anyone else because of his status, and most of the time he just wanted people to treat him normally. He never understood why people put him on a pedestal.

However, right now he kind of wished that Lance was scared of him. Because he really did not want to deal with being made fun of this morning.

Lance chuckled. “Sure you’re not.”

“I’m not drunk,” Keith repeated. This guy sure could be annoying.

“Okay, hungover then,” Lance grinned.

Keith kept quiet this time. It was true, after all. His head was pounding and he felt like if someone didn’t turn down the lights in the room he was gonna hurl.

“You want some Tylenol?” Lance asked softly.

Keith looked up to meet his eyes. He looked worried. 

“We have some in the breakroom if you want some,” he supplied.

Keith was not expecting that.

Lance was usually pretty nice, so it’s not like the compassion is what shocked him. What did shock him, though, is how worried Lance looked for him. It was sweet, honestly, considering Keith didn’t really treat Lance with the same cheeriness and friendliness as Lance did him. He appreciated the sympathy, even though it really was his own fault for getting so wasted. For some reason, he voiced this.

“It’s my own fault,” he chuckled lowly. “I got like, blackout drunk ‘cause I didn’t think I would have work today.”

Lance laughed along with him, but his compassionate eyes were unchanging.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You can still take Tylenol even if it’s your own dumb ass’ fault for getting so drunk,” Lance chuckled.

“Maybe later,” Keith said.

“Tsk, so selfless. Enduring a headache so I can finish making you all pretty,” Lance put a hand to his heart and feigned swooning.

Keith just rolled his eyes.

Compassionate, but also really damn annoying.

\---

Turned out kids were kind of cool sometimes.

Apparently the reason Lance had brought his daughter to set was that he couldn’t find anyone to babysit, which Keith ended up agreeing was reasonable.

At first he thought it was kind of odd to bring your child to such a high-stakes job, especially since Hollywood is so cut throat, no matter what field you’re in.

But after spending a while with Beatriz, Keith didn’t really mind.

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t crazy about being around kids. But he knew a cute baby when he saw one, and Beatriz was pretty cute. She called him E, which was adorable.

“E!” she screamed as Lance tried to drag her away from where Keith was getting ready to film. They had tried once already before Beatriz tried to run to him. Apparently she got attached very easily, because Keith had only known her for like forty minutes.

“I’m so sorry,” Lance murmured. The poor dude looked mortified.

Luckily the director was kind of chill so he just asked him to take Beatriz elsewhere, but obviously Lance was still pretty embarrassed. He knew he needed to be more professional.

He picked Beatriz up and swiftly moved to the nearest staff bathroom, most likely to calm her down or change her.

“Alright, Keith, let’s take it from the top,” his director called out to him.

He got into position for his choreographed fighting sequence and waited for the ‘action’.

\---

“Michael?” Lance started nervously.

He had made the decision to talk to the producer and make sure he wasn’t in trouble after bringing Beatriz to work today. He stood behind the man nervously, hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything.

“Yes?” the man turned around.

“Hi, I’m Lance. I’m a makeup artist. I’m kind of new but I’ve been working here for about a week. Well like a week and two days,” Lance was rambling now.

“Sorry, I’m rambling. I just wanted to apologize about bringing my daughter to work today. I know she was interrupting filming a bit and it was unprofessional to bring her to work. I couldn’t find anyone to babysit and I don’t really know anyone yet so I thought it would be okay. I hope I didn’t break any rules.”

The man looked at him rather confused.

“Well I’ll be honest with you; I didn’t notice any kid here today,” he chuckled. “I’ll let it slide, just please don't bring her to set anymore.”

“Absolutely! It won’t happen again,” Lance was more than relieved that he wasn’t in any trouble. He knew it was a risky move to bring her anyways, but he just couldn’t risk asking a neighbor he barely knew to watch her for the day. They could be crazy for all he knew.

He apologized once more to Michael before heading for the breakroom to retrieve Beatriz from Eve.

“Thank you for looking after her!” Lance smiled at the man. 

“Of course! She’s a cutie. I want one so bad,” Eve pouted.

“You’d be good at it. It’s harder than it looks, though, trust me,” Lance chuckled as he moved some of the hair out of Beatriz’s face. She was wiped out already. He silently thanked God that it would most likely be easy to put her to bed that night.

“I bet,” Eve laughed along with him. “My partner and I want to adopt but we don’t know yet.”

“That’s great! I hope it goes well,” Lance smiled at him.

He continued to chat with Eve for a while before Beatriz started to whine. She was very obviously ready to go and how could he say no?

He said goodbye to the rest of the makeup crew before heading for the giant double doors that lead out of the set.

“Bye Beatriz,” a voice said from behind Lance as he was about to open the doors.

He looked behind him to see Keith, water bottle in hand and clearly sweaty after training for another fight sequence.

Lance smiled. “What do you say Bea?”

“Bye,” she mumbled and waved. She looked a bit confused as she waved, looking to her own hand as if to make sure she was waving correctly.

“Bye,” Keith repeated back to her and waved. It was strange the way he talked to her. The way he spoke to her in an even tone with a stoic expression made it hard to tell he was even talking to a toddler. Beatriz seemed to respond to it much better than baby talk, though. Lance also tried his best to speak to her as he would to an older child, hoping it would help her dialect to develop faster. With Keith, though, it seemed he just hadn’t really met an actual child before. It was weird, but not unwelcome.

“Didn’t think you would be such a softy for babies, Kogane,” Lance teased with a smirk.

Keith rolled his eyes distastefully. “Do you have to tease me about everything?” he grumbled.

“You bet your butt I do,” Lance grinned.

Keith failed at holding back a laugh, probably at Lance’s attempt at censoring his words near Beatriz.

“At least I have a butt.”

\---

“At least I have a butt.” Oh God, Oh God, why did he just say that. Keith internally smacked himself. Why would he just say that to someone he barely knows? 

Lance squawked out a sound of offense, but Keith could see the laugh forming on his lips.

“I do have a butt!” he retaliated.

“Sure you do,” Keith chuckled.

“You staring at my ass, Kogane?” he teased with a devious smirk in his eyes.

The word ‘ass’ registered in Keith’s brain first and he checked to see if Beatriz could hear them. Luckily she was already snoring on Lance’s shoulder.

Wait. Did he just ask-

Keith practically choked.

“I was not staring at your ass,” he deadpanned. Lance could see the blush on his cheeks, though.

“You must not have been. Otherwise you would know that I have a nice ass.”

Lance’s devious smile could end the world.

“Shut up,” Keith grumbled and looked down.

Lance smiled to himself. This slightly awkward dad got Keith Kogane blushing. It was a big accomplishment in his book.

He looked to his daughter who was resting in his arms when he heard her start to whine. He really shouldn’t keep her out any longer. She needed a nap.

“Bea looks pretty tired. I’ll see you later, Keithito,” Lance smiled before he turned on his heels and walked through the large double doors.

“See you,” Keith said quietly. He stood there, awkwardly scratching his neck before finally leaving for the dressing rooms himself.

\---

“So Lance is pretty cute, huh?” Shiro hid a smile behind the book he was reading.

He and Keith were seated in the break room along with most of the rest of the main cast.

Keith just snarled behind his phone.

“Who is Lance,” Allura asked, pausing her conversation with Romelle.

“A new makeup artist,” Shiro answered.

“You think he is attractive?” she asked softly, her brows knit together in both confusion and worry.

“No, no, not like that. I mean for Keith,” Shiro laughed.

“Oh,” Allura sighed in relief before laughing lightly too. She and Shiro’s husband Adam were very close, so obviously she would be pretty upset if Shiro was ogling over another man.

“Can you leave me alone?” Keith grumbled. “I’m not a child. I don’t need you to find guys for me,” he bit out. He was frustrated, but both he and Shiro knew there was no real malice behind his tone.

“What does he look like?” Allura asked, sipping at the coffee in her hand.

“He’s very cute,” Romelle said. “He’s really tall and tan. Like Spanish or something. I haven’t talked to him but I’ve seen him around.”

Allura pouted behind her mug. “He can’t be that cute,” she mumbled.

“Aww, baby,” Romelle laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Allura smiled sneakily. They both knew Romelle wasn’t looking at anyone else.

“You guys are so lovey dovey it’s gross,” Pidge grumbled from the other side of the room.

Pidge was one of the editors for Voltron, which meant she really tied the whole show together with all the special effects and green screens and stuff. She was also a consultant, though, for all the technical stuff that Keith didn’t understand. She was sarcastic and a little bit rude sometimes, so obviously Keith made friends with her right away. They all had grown to become friends with her, actually.

“You’re just jealous of my hot girlfriend,” Romelle snickered.

“Blegh. Never.” Everyone laughed at that. Pidge was ace, meaning she wasn’t attracted to anyone. She acted like she thought all love was gross, including Allura and Romelle’s, but they all knew the teasing was good natured. She was happy for her friends.

“What about Lance?” she asked once the laughter died down.

“Keith thinks he’s cute but won’t admit it,” Shiro grinned wickedly.

“I do not think he’s cute.” That was a lie. He was obviously cute. But of course he couldn’t say that, because then everyone would insist he was attracted to Lance. The guy was cute, but honestly just not his type.

Shiro rolled his eyes, clearly amused.

“Lance is pretty cool,” Pidge shrugged. “He’s like the exact opposite of Keith.”

“Yeah- wait was that an insult?” Keith frowned.

Pidge just snickered as he stuck her face into the fridge, looking for a snack. “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t.”

Keith frowned and repeated what she said in a mocking voice.

This teasing was never going to end.

\---

Lance: **keithyy boyyyyyyy**

It had officially been one month since Lance started working on Voltron, and officially one week since Shiro had slipped him Keith’s number. Obviously he had to take this as an opportunity to annoy the shit out of him. They had gotten a bit closer in his month on set, so he was no longer afraid he was going too far in texting him. _The_ Keith Kogane was now just another coworker to him, which was kind of wild.

Keith: **What Lance?**

Lance snickered behind his phone. It was late, but not so late that it would be rude to text Keith. He was currently sitting on a beanbag chair in Beatriz’s room, watching over her as he messed around on his phone. She had a cold that was really bothering her, so Lance wanted to make sure she was really asleep and okay before he went to bed himself. He was admittedly a little tired, but he was having fun messing with Keith.

Lance: **wow so cold can’t believe you would hurt me like that**

He laughed quietly behind his hand.

Keith: **What is it Lance?**

Lance: **can’t a guy just text his bff? i’m lonely**

Keith: **Bff?... I’ve known you for a month.**

Lance tried not to laugh out loud at the bluntness of Keith’s texts.

Lance: yeah yeah whatever. bea is sick and i’m lonely

Keith: **Is she okay?**

Lance didn’t know why that did things to his heart. 

Well, yeah he did. Regardless of how he felt about him, a hot guy caring about his kid made him swoon. Even if he didn’t like Keith like that, that shit was attractive.

Lance: **aww what a sweetheart**

**and yeah she’s okay don’t worry**

**just a cold**

Keith: **Oh that’s good I guess.**

**Hope she feels better.**

Lance: **AWWW Keithito you care**

**if that doesn’t scream bff i don’t know what does**

Keith: **Okay Lance**

Lance chuckled. This guy was so serious. It was fun to mess with him.

Lance: **welllllll i should probably go to bed now**

**night night keithy**

Keith: **Goodnight Lance.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked I'm sorry :/  
> But hey Keith and Lance are getting closer (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
> I have lots of ideas for this fic that I think are interesting and add a lot of drama to the story, I just don't want to add them in too early on. But I promise I'll try my best to make the early chapters of this fic (like this one) more interesting and hopefully they won't seem as much like filler chapters. Anyways thanks for reading ya'll and I hope you were as blessed by that Romelle and Allura content as I was.


	5. Merry Christmas (not an update)

Just wanted to say merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone who's celebrating this time of year! I hope everyone got to enjoy having some time off.  
I'll try to get the next chapter out really soon. Merry Christmas again and stay safe<3  
Peace out lesbians.


	6. Thanksgiving Parties That End With a Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...hey...how y'all doin?  
> Please don't behead me for not updating for like 2 months.

Lance took a deep breath and looked himself up and down in the mirror.

He looked  _ good. _

Tonight the producers of Voltron were holding a small party for the cast and crew, apparently to thank them for their work so far. Although Lance had only been working on set for a few weeks, he was invited and who was he to say no to a party? 

The gathering was apparently centered around fall and Thanksgiving and things of that sort. Lance was dressed in a dark green, long sleeved, velvety textured shirt, which was tucked into tight, light blue jeans. He strapped on a watch, gifted to him by his mama, and smoothed down his outfit one last time.

He was nervous, in all honesty. He hadn’t met the whole cast yet; only Shiro and Keith. He was excited though, to meet them and hopefully, if they were all chilled out as Shiro or even Keith, make new friends. He was a bit hesitant about leaving Beatriz alone all night (not actually alone, his aunt would be babysitting, of course), but after talking it over with his sister Rachel he decided it was important for him to go. It’s not everyday you get to eat cheap chicken breast and drink fancy champagne with celebrities.

Speaking of which, Lance had been admittedly a little starstruck when he first started working on the set of Voltron. The show was all anyone could talk about since it first came out, and a lot of really important people made up the main cast and crew. The show, apparently, was set in a futuristic era, following the lives of some of the only survivors of a horrible mental disease. A form of neurological disease had somehow become spreadable between people (Lance wasn’t sure if that was possible or not, but who was he to question TV science). This disease drove the inhabitants of Saudi Arabia mad and depressed, and soon more than half the people who occupied the kingdom turned violent and cannibalistic. It was much heavier than Lance had expected. Keith and Shiro, along with other major celebrities, were playing soldiers stationed in the country before it went into immense lockdown. Now, they had to survive and hopefully find a way to rescue the other non infected. It was a well thought out plot with lots of science terms that Lance didn’t understand, but from what he’d seen so far, the actors executed it flawlessly. It was fascinating to see how real and raw their emotions seemed. He supposed that was why they were the best, though.

“Papa!” Beatriz screamed. It didn’t sound like a happy scream, more so an annoyed one.

“No, Lance, keep getting ready it’s fine!” his aunt called from the living room outside the door.

Regardless, Lance sighed and rushed to the small room to investigate the cause of all the commotion.

There he found Beatriz wailing with a red face and she clutched tightly to their television remote.

“I tried to turn it off so she would eat but she got angry,” his aunt huffed, exasperated.

Lance sighed and picked up his daughter to allow her to rest on his hip. “Beatriz, do what your aunt says. Don’t snatch things, missy,” he scolded. Beatriz just continued to pout as she gripped the remote with her tiny hands.

“That’s not gonna get you anywhere, ma’am,” Lance said sternly. “You need to eat. You wanna watch Team Umizoomi?”

His daughter sniffled and nodded.

“Then behave, Bea. Eat your dinner and you can watch for fifteen more minutes. Yeah?” he rubbed the back of her head. He always felt bad when he had to be stern with his daughter. But if he had learned anything from his mama, it was that you can’t let kids get away with everything. Sometimes you had to be strict with them. This, apparently, was how Lance and his many siblings had turned out respectul. They all loved their mama dearly, but they were also a little scared of her when she needed them to be. In the McLain household (and all Hispanic households, for that matter) no matter how filled with love their home was, it was natural, when you did something wrong, to be scared of the wrath of your mother. Lance remembered the time he had tried to crawl in between a small hole in their fence that led to their neighbors yard so that he could swim in their pool with their daughter who was of the same age as him at the time. Unfortunately for him, the fence wasn’t very sturdy and came crashing down as a whole with Lance’s head still stuck inside. After fretting over whether Lance was okay and getting him unstuck, his mother smacked him over the head and proceeded to smack his butt with a kitchen towl for doing something so stupid. The whole neighborhood probably got the pleasure of hearing the few choice words she exchanged with her son.

Lance shivered at the memory.

“I really gotta get going soon,” Lance sighed, looking up to his aunt.

“Yes, you do. Don’t you dare be late. And try to snag an actor sugar daddy while you’re there,” she snickered.

Lance gasped in offense and covered his daughter’s ears. “I’m so telling mama you said that.”

“She would support the hustle,” his aunt shrugged.

“She most certainly would not,” Lance laughed. “Alright, I gotta get going. Wish me luck,” he said as he sat on the arm of the couch to put his shoes on.”

“Have fun,” his aunt smiled and waved Beatriz’s hand along with her own.

“Bye, Bea!” Lance waved. He stood up from the couch and smoothed his clothes over once more before walking out the door and heading for the elevator.

The long walk to the banquet hall had Lance sweating off a bit of his concealer but ultimately his appearance wasn’t too tarnished by the time he finally got inside. He reminded himself once again that he really needed to get a car, although it really wasn’t on the budget at the moment. Maybe he really could snag a rich actor to buy him one. What could he say? He was a charming guy, it was worth a shot. 

Lance shook himself out of the fantasy because, obviously, he couldn’t do that. It would be nice, though, to have a luxurious, lavish lifestyle supported by a rich, hunk of a man like Keith Kogane. Or, you know, any of the other actors out there.

Keith Kogane was pretty fine, though…

“Lance, my man!” Lance turned his head to the sound of his name being called. He smiled and made his way over to his new friend, Hunk, who was waving him over alongside a short girl with wild hair and big, chunky glasses. 

“Hey, buddy!” Lance beamed after giving his friend the classic ‘bro hug’ which seemed to amuse the girl next to him.

“Do I know you?” Lance inquired. “I’m Lance,” he smiled and reached out for a handshake. The small woman in front of him stared skeptically for a moment before reaching out to accept his greeting.

“Pidge,” she said rather dryly while continuing to look him up and down as if to access him.

Lance felt a little uncomfortable being under her judgement, but smiled nonetheless. 

“That’s an unusual name”, he teased. “Nickname?”

Pidge nodded but stayed quiet.

She was a quiet girl who didn’t seem to be very good at conversation, but lucky for him Lance was fantastic and rambling and prided himself in being a rather charming guy.

“I haven’t seen you around set before. What department do you work in?”, Lance inquired.

“Editing,” she sighed.

“Ah, I see. You must, like, never see daylight then,” he chuckled.

This comment seemed to get Pidge laughing. “Yeah, I don’t really leave the editing quarters very much. It’s a big workload.”

“I’ve seen the first season of the show. The whole thing is really good! You do good work.”

“Thanks,” she smiled slyly. “What department are you in? I haven’t seen you either.”

“I’m new to makeup! Well, not new to makeup like makeup in general. You know what I mean. New to the department and all. This is actually my first serious job in cosmetics. It’s pretty cool, though.”

“Do you do, like, special effects and all that good stuff?”, Pidge asked.

“Oh, yeah! He’s really good at that stuff. He showed me some of his work,” Hunk chimed in after taking a sip from his drink.

Lance blushed a bit at the praise.

“Ah, thanks, buddy. Yeah, I specialize in special effects but for now I’m just doing stage makeup and a few bruises here and there, stuff like that. I’m hoping for something especially gory to happen soon so I can put my skills to use,” he smirked.

Hunk grimaced at the idea, obviously not being a fan of blood or gore very much.

The pair continued to talk for a while, getting to know each other better and laughing about things they had in common. Lance was glad to have at least a couple work friends now, considering he didn’t really know anyone in L.A. other than his aunt.

“Look at that doof,” Pidge scoffed. Lance looked up in surprise at the comment. “Who?”, he smirked. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a fan of drama.

“Keith,” she chuckled into her drink. “Leave it to him to come to a party and sulk the whole time.”

“You don’t like Keith?”, Lance’s eyes raised in surprise. He almost felt a little offended by the idea, which was odd ‘cause he really didn’t care about Keith all that much.

“Oh, no, I like Keith. He and I are buddies. I’m just ragging on him,” she explained.

“Keith!” Hunk shouted. Keith looked up to see the group waving him over. He looked a little hesitant but made his way over to where they were standing, nonetheless.

“Keithito!”, Lance smiled in his direction. “Long time no talk, my man.”

Something Lance had noticed about Keith after working with him for a short while, is that although he was a fantastic actor, he really did not know how to control those facial expressions of his. And at this point in time, he was looking at Lance like he was a foreign creature.

“Uh, yeah. I guess so,” Keith shrugged. He looked mildly uncomfortable and majorly disinterested. Luckily for Lance, he knew just how to break the ice. He prided himself at being pretty good at conversation and making friends, and he wasn’t gonna let Keith’s hard shell and prestigious status deter him from doing just that.

“You look like you’re having a fabulous time,” Lance teased. Keith only rolled his eyes and scoffed but Lance could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Not really my thing,” Keith said, gesturing to the scene around him.

“ _ The  _ Keith Kogane, not a fan of swanky parties? I find that hard to believe,” Lance smirked.

“Believe it,” Keith took a sip from his drink. “I hate stuff like this.  _ Especially _ when it’s swanky.”

“Don’t like fancy celebrity things, I take it?”

“Not in the slightest,” he scoffed.

“Keithhhh,” Lance drawled out. “Are you just trying to impress me with your coolness?”

“My coolness?”, Keith frowned. “Why would I be trying to impress you?”

“Maybe these pants just look that good on me,” Lance smiled slyly.

Keith rolled his eyes so hard Lance wouldn’t be surprised if he had just given himself a headache, but the blush on his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed.   
“Blegh, you guys are gross,” Pidge fake gagged beside them.

“Excusez-moi?”, Lance gasped dramatically with a hand to his heart. “Me? Gross?”

Pidge rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night. “By all means, keep flirting. I’m gonna go get a refill.”

Hunk smiled bashfully at the two of them before following after Pidge. “Do not get drunk!”, he pleased from behind her.

Lance laughed before turning back to Keith who was blushing even harder than before.

“Please, I was just being friendly,” Lance chuckled and took another long sip of his mystery drink.

“Obviously,” Keith added quietly.

“Just bros getting to know each other,” Lance shrugged. They both nodded.

\---

“Oh, Keith,” Lance gasped as he shrugged off his jacket. Keith’s lips kissed up and down his neck and shoulders.

He wasn’t exactly sure how they got to this point, kissing against the wood of Keith’s front door, frantically pulling off clothes. Lance would be lying if he said it was just alcohol, because he was far from drunk, and so was Keith. But when a gorgeous man with huge ass arms asks if you want to go back to his place after a night of flirting and building tension, how could you say no?

Lance yelped admittedly a little too loudly as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. It was a little awkward and a little messy and he hit his head on the back of the wood door harder than he would have liked but you bet your ass it was still sexy. When all this was over he would have to ask Keith for workout tips because that man could really lift him like it was effortless.

He tried not to let himself get carried away in his thoughts of ‘should I really be doing this?’ which became a lot easier to do when Keith squeezed his hands and asked softly “are you okay?”. Lance gulped, attempting to swallow away the feelings of nervousness and nodded. With that Keith went right back to kissing his throat and shoulders and chest. Lance couldn’t help but feel a little insecure under his eyes. Keith Kogane was  _ Keith Kogane _ and he had most definitely slept with some of the most attractive and important people out there.

“What happened to all that confidence from earlier?” he smirked as he pressed much gentler kisses to his stomach.

“That was before I was naked,” Lance breathed. He felt his cheeks heat up at hearing his own voice, knowing that it came out a lot more shaky and small than he had anticipated. 

He felt Keith’s lips twitch against his skin and almost wanted to shout at him for laughing. Lance wasn’t usually this nervous about, well, sleeping with someone. He wasn’t really sure why this was so different. 

“I personally think you look even better with your clothes off, Lance,” he smiled.

“I’m gonna punch you,” he gasped.

Keith chuckled. “Don’t be nervous,” he smiled as he pushed some of the hair out of Lance’s eyes.

And damn would he be lying if he said that didn’t make him feel pretty good. He grasped Keith’s face in his hands to kiss him again before Keith pulled away and tied his hair back into a ponytail.

“Oh my God.”

\---

Lance walked drowsily up the stairs of his apartment’s entrance as he fidgeted with the keys in his hands. It took him a couple tired tries to insert said keys into his door the right way before he was finally able to swing it open. The lights in his kitchen and living room were still left on, probably thanks to his aunt who he would have to apologize to in the morning. He used the last of his energy to quietly open the door to his daughter’s room and take a peek into her crib to make sure all was well. She was resting peacefully on her back, her dark curls covering most of her face. The sight made Lance smile tiredly before he finally made his way back to his own bedroom. There he found his aunt asleep, book on her chest and the lamp beside her still on. He lied down carefully beside her, hoping not to wake her after leaving her alone for so long with his toddler. Unfortunately for the both of them, though, the dip in the bed was enough to bring her back to consciousness. 

“Lance?” she rubbed at her eyes. 

“Sorry,” Lance whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

She sat upright, ignoring Lance’s request. “Where were you? How was it?” she whispered rapidly.

“It was good,” he smirked, already closing his eyes. “Thank you for watching Bea.”

“Oh no, no, you are not going to sleep on me now. Tell me everything.”

Lance smiled and rolled over on his side to face her. “The party was pretty fun. I made a few new friends.”

Gloria scoffed and rubbed her temples. “Lance, it’s like four in the morning. Don’t beat around the bush.”

“You’re gonna freak out,” he chuckled tiredly.

“Just tell me!”

“I slept with Keith Kogane.”

She gasped. “You didn’t!”, she said as her hand instinctively flew to her mouth.

“I did too,” he smiled shyly.

“Oh my lord! You snagged an actor sugar daddy! Tell me everything!”

Lance scoffed at the idea. “Absolutely not. You’re my aunt. I can’t describe my sex life to you.”

“It was  _ Keith Kogane _ ! I wanna know what that fine ass man was like.

“You’ll never know,” he laughed lowly. “And he is not my sugar daddy.”

“Are you in love with him?” she gasped.

“Of course not,” he squeaked. “I’ve only known him for like a month.”

“I’ve never met him and I’m in love with him.”

“I’m sure you are, Auntie Gloria,” Lance laughed.

‘Are you gonna go out with him again?” she asked, clearly hoping the answer would be yes.

“Again? I haven’t gone out with him in the first place. It just kinda happened.” Lance blushed at the thought. Would Keith wanna go out with him for real? Like on a real date? Or would he just wanna keep hooking up? Would he even wanna hook up again or was it just a one time thing? 

“Do you think he’s into you?” Gloria shook him out of his thoughts to offer a new one.

Could Keith Kogane be into him?

“I don’t know, honestly. I doubt it, though,” he shrugged.

“What do you mean you doubt it?” she squeaked out in a whisper. “Look at you, you’re adorable and charming. He’s probably head over heels for you.”

Lance threw his head back to laugh at the comment. “Thanks Aunt Gloria.”

“And what about you?” she chuckled as well. “Are you into him?”

Lance thought about the question.

“I think so. I mean if he asked me out or something I would say yes. But I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself, Auntie Gloria. It was just sex. And for a big Hollywood person like him it was probably even less of a big deal. I wouldn’t be surprised if he acts like it never happened next time we see each other.”

“Oh, come on. You don’t think he likes you at all?” she frowned.

“I don’t think so,” Lance shrugged.

“I’ll bet you twenty dollars he brings it up next time he sees you. And make it thirty if he asks you out again.”

Lance rolled his eyes with a smile. “Alright, sure. Sounds like an easy twenty dollars, if you ask me.”

Gloria shook her head in dismay. “Have some more confidence in yourself, mijo. You’re a sweet boy. Just because he’s a big shot actor doesn’t mean he’s any better than you. He’s a dummy if he doesn’t ask you on a date on Monday.”

Lance smiled at his aunt. “Thanks, Aunt Gloria.”

She smiled at her nephew softly before reaching for the lamp next to her. “I’m too tired to go back home. Consider me sleeping here payment for staying with Bea all night,” she laughed softly. But Lance was already drifting off to sleep.

\---

Keith woke up to bright light shining through the windows of his bedroom. He groaned at how early the morning had seemed to come but gathered enough willpower to leave his bed anyways. He went about his morning the way he usually did on weekends, cleaning up a little, making a protein shake and going for a run, and answering a few emails and inquiries here and there. He was in the middle of contacting his agent about a sponsorship offer when there was a knock on his door. He was pretty certain it was who it always was at this time in the morning and yelled for the person outside his door to come in.

“Keith, please stop leaving your door unlocked,” Shiro sighed as he shook off his coat. “It’s dangerous.”

“I had someone here last night,” Keith cut him off whilst keeping his eyes on the screen of his laptop. “I forgot to lock the door after he left.”

‘You had someone over?”, Adam inquired. Keith didn’t have to look up to know he was smirking as he asked.

“Who?” Shiro asked, seeming to be more worried than curious.

“Uh, Lance. From makeup,” Keith answered as he finally looked up at them and stretched.

“I know who Lance is,” Shiro frowned. “Did you..?”, he trailed off, hoping Keith would understand the embarrassing question.

“Yeah, we did,” Keith chuckled.

Shiro blushed and cleared his throat. “Oh wow, I didn’t know you were interested in him. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have set you two up or something,” he said as he sat down next to Keith.

Adam, who stood beside him, put a hand on his husband’s shoulder and smiled down at him. “I don’t think it was that serious, love.”

And Adam was right. It was almost sweet, though, how Shiro practically sounded hurt at the thought of Keith not telling him about having a crush. But it truthfully wasn’t as deep as that. Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t think Lance was cute and fun, but last night was just last night and didn’t need to turn into anything more.

“You’re not gonna go out with him?”, Shiro frowned once again.

“No,” Keith shrugged. “He’s nice and all, but it was just one night.”

“How come you don’t like him? He seems really cool,” Shiro asked, sounding a little disappointed.

“Gee, why don’t you go out with him yourself if he’s that great?” Adam rolled his eyes. Shiro looked up at his husband, seemingly a little panicked as he reached for his hands to kiss. The sight made Keith roll his eyes too. 

“It’s not that I don’t like him, but I barely know him. I don’t have to date everyone I sleep with,” he said as he got up for a refill of his shake.

“You want some?”, he asked the pair as he gestured to the blender in his hand. When they both shook their heads he made his way back to his seat on the couch.

“Are you gonna keep hooking up?”, Adam asked as he sat on the arm of the couch next to Shiro.

“I don’t know. It’s really not that big of a deal guys.”

“You? Finally getting laid? Sounds like a pretty big deal to me,” Adam mocked.

Keith rolled his eyes at the response.

“What if he likes you, though? Like what if he thinks this means you like him too? He’ll be crushed if you reject him after sleeping with him,” Shiro continued to frown.

“Shiro, it wasn’t that big a deal. It was just sex. It was good, don’t get me wrong, but it was just sex.” Shiro grimaced a little at hearing Keith talk about it, obviously a little embarrassed by the topic. “And besides, I really don’t think he thought anything of it either. He’s cool, but we’re just coworkers,” Keith added as he sipped from his glass.

And it was true. They were just coworkers, and it didn’t matter if Lance had a nice smile or a sweet voice. They were just coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am embarrassed no one talk to me.  
> Anyways.. don't worry lesbians this is still a slow burn (but I have no patience).  
> Hope y'all had a jolly good time reading this and I promise I'll try to update sooner than two whole ass months from now. And if you have any feedback please comment I love talking to you guys. Anyways until next time, peace out lesbians <3


	7. Mr. Steal Your Man, except he's like, super sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I promise not to take ages to update?  
> Yeah.  
> But did I?  
> ..yeah.

“Auntie, I have Beatriz!” Lance called out as he opened the door to his aunt’s apartment.

The morning had been hectic, as always expected with Beatriz, and he was currently stressing about whether or not he was going to get to work on time.

“My little bumble Bea!” his Aunt squeaked as she emerged from her bathroom. She jogged forward to scoop Beatriz from Lance’s arms.

“Alright, I gotta go quickly. It’s raining and traffic is gonna be horrendous,” Lance breathed out quickly as he shoved a banana into his mouth.

Christmas had come and gone quickly with his busy schedule, but miraculously he was still able to spend a few days with Beatriz. It was disappointing, to say the least, that he couldn’t fly down to visit his family for the holidays. It was unrealistic to hope, really, considering the price of plane tickets and his newfound work schedule. Still, he missed his parents more than he cared to think about. He missed his siblings and cousins and of course his abuela just as much, obviously, but it had been a long time since he got the chance to video chat with his parents. His siblings and cousins were much easier to catch up with, with them all spending a lot of time on their computers and phones anyways. But his parents were never exactly tech-savvy people, bless their hearts, so it was much more difficult to facetime with them, or even text when he was a little busier. His aunt offered to buy a plane ticket for him and Bea as a Christmas present, under the condition that he took her out to dinner when they were in Cuba. But he knew Gloria was tight on money, whether she denied it or not, and he couldn’t accept gifts like that from her. He would just have to see his family another time.

“Ah, give me a kiss goodbye!” Gloria scolded as she kissed him on the cheek, Beatriz on her hip. “I haven’t seen you since before Thanksgiving,” she frowned. “How were your holidays, Mijito?” 

Lance put on a smile for his aunt, a little fake, a little not. 

“Pretty good, Tia,” he kissed back on the cheek.

And he really wasn’t lying when he said that, because he did enjoy spending the holidays with his daughter. But he couldn’t say he wasn’t pretty lonely, because he was. That was one of the biggest downsides about moving to California. No matter how many times he called and texted his family, he still felt lonely. He was perfectly content with just living with Bea, but it was hard not being able to talk to anyone who could really… talk. 

“You come over for dinner after work, okay? I’ll have something ready when you get here. Something good, too. No mixed vegetables.”

“Hey,” Lance started as he backed away towards the door, zipping up his raincoat. “Don’t hate on mixed veggies. They’re a life saver! Isn’t that right Bea?” he smiled as he opened the front door.

She made an unimpressed face, not at all to Lance’s surprise

“She’s lying, she loves them!” He laughed, and with that he was out the door.

~ ~ ~

“Lance, how were your holidays?” Shiro shouted brightly from the other side of the break room.

And Lance’s heart definitely skipped a beat, because even though he has quickly learned that Shiro was a super down to earth guy, he was still getting used to making friends with someone so famous.

“Hey, Shiro! It was good, it was good. Spent some time with Bea- have you met Bea? You would love her,” Lance said excitedly as he grabbed a couple sugar packets from their container. 

“Your daughter, right?” Shiro asked to confirm. “Nah, I didn’t see her when she was here. Keith told me about her, though.”

That sparked Lance’s interest.

“He did?” He turned to face Shiro. “What did he say?”

“Oh, no, it wasn’t anything bad. He just said she was cute. And that he hit her with a bag,” he chuckled.

Lance laughed at the thought of Keith bringing that up to Shiro. “Yeah, he did. I was pretty mad, but she’s alright. Kid’s resilient.”

Shiro chuckled and crossed one leg over the other.

“You know,” he paused. “He also told me you too like, hooked up at the party.”

Lance’s eyes went wide and his face red at hearing that.

“Ah,” he coughed and put his styrofoam cup of coffee down.

“Sorry, I didn’t know if I should say that. It’s really none of my business,” Shiro blushed.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Lance cleared his throat. “Just wasn’t expecting that. He, um, told you about that?”

“Is that a bad thing? I promise I didn’t say a thing.”

“No, no, it’s alright. I mean, I would prefer you didn’t say anything, ‘cause we’re working together and stuff. But I’m not embarrassed about it. It’s all good.”

“Good, good,” Shiro said as he straightened up.

“Are you two gonna go out, or..?” Shiro trailed off.

“Oh, um, I mean I don’t know. Why?”

“No reason, no reason.”

“Oh God, are you into Keith? I’m so sorry, I really didn’t know,” Lance breathed out. This was so embarrassing. How could he not have known? They were so close, it was so obvious. Lance felt his heart slip right through its cage and fall down, down, down the pit of his stomach. Oh God. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. He had just gotten this amazing job and now he had to quit. Now he had to quit because he was a moron who slept with one of the actors and caused drama and ruined a friendship and Shiro probably despised him and he was doomed.

Lance’s head was spinning was interrupted by the sound of Shiro snorting.

“No, Lance. I’m not into Keith. He’s like my little brother.”

And Lance didn’t know why he was so relieved by that. Probably because it would have been awful to have Shiro hate him for stealing his man.

Probably.

“Oh, thank goodness,” he laughed and put a hand to his heart.

Be cool, Lance. Laugh it off. Let no one know you were about to puke in the break room.

“I was just wondering. I think it would be nice for Keith to be serious about someone.”   
Lance was just a blushing mess today, wasn’t he?

“Ah,” he laughed lightly. “Well, I don’t really know if he would be interested in me,” he shrugged.

Shiro frowned at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?”

“I mean, for starters, he’s a celebrity. A celebrity I work with.”

Not that that really stopped Lance in the first place, but whatever.

“So?” Shiro sighed. “Lance, I love Keith, I do. But he’s really not as cool as you think he is. He’s kind of a dork.”

Lance snickered at that. “Some friend you are.”

Shiro shook his head and laughed along with him. “All I’m saying is he’s normal. He’s a nice guy, not snobby at all. He wouldn’t look down on you for not being a hot-shot celebrity like he is.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Lance smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” Shiro nodded and smiled at him.

It was honestly pretty flattering to have Takashi Shirogane reassure him like that. Lance didn’t know what he had done to get Shiro to like him so much, but he was glad he was deemed good enough for his good friend. And as much as he would love to stay and talk to Shiro about why he was so great for his friend, he was probably needed in the makeup department by now.

“Well,” Lance sighed, “I really just came in here for a quick coffee. I should probably go. It was nice talkin’ to ya Shiro,” he smiled and snapped his fingers in Shiro’s direction, which made the man laugh.

“Talk to you later, Lance.”

~ ~ ~

This was a moment Lance had honestly been dreading since his short Christmas break started. He was still very unsure of where he stood with Keith after that night at the fall party. Sure, they had talked a few times after that, as it really couldn’t be avoided at work, but it felt a little awkward knowing they had slept together. When they were given a few days off for Christmas, Lance was relieved. Balancing all these different thoughts at once was getting tiring, and he figured it was about time he talked to Keith about it. Although he was pretty certain Keith hadn’t thought about it the way he had, it was still nerve-racking not knowing what Keith was thinking. Sure, he was a big, hot-shot actor and he had probably slept with ten other guys since that night with Lance. He was Keith-freaking-Kogane, notorious playboy. He was very mysterious, not to mention very private with his love life, so according to all the magazines that meant he’s practically Christian Grey. And who was Lance to question STAR Magazine?

And swanky playboy or not, Lance still felt the lingering need to clear everything up. He knew that realistically Keith didn’t care about that night, and Lance usually wasn’t one to make a big deal about one night stands either, but it had felt painfully awkward, more for him than for Keith, most likely, the last few times they had worked together. Now it was time to clear the air and get rid of any lingering awkwardness.

“Lance!” An excited voice called from a few feet in front of him. “My new favorite coworker!” Eve squealed as he leaped forward to pull Lance into a tight hug.

Maybe now wasn’t the time.

“Hi, Eve,” Lance giggled. “How was your break?”

“Ah, hardly a break at all,” the tall man sighed, holding his flowy hair back with one hand and fanning his neck with the other. “Lots of family and little kiddies to deal with.”

Lance wished he had lots of family and little kiddies to deal with.

“I had one kid to deal with, still a handful though,” Lance laughed.

He wasn’t being untruthful when he said that, Beatriz was a wild one, especially during her first memorable holiday season.

“Aww, little Beatriz. Bring her back soon. We all really like having her around.”

Lance smiled at the thought. He was glad that day wasn’t a total disaster.

“I don’t know, Keith might chuck a heavy object at her again,” he said a little louder, teasing glint in his eyes.

He looked over to where Keith was sitting in his chair to see him glaring at him in defense.

“What, am I the baby hitter now? It was one time!” he grumbled. “I said I was sorry.”

Lance sat on the foldable chair next to him, throwing his legs over the side towards Keith.

“How were your holidays, Kogane? Squash any puppies while I wasn’t around?” he smirked.

And considering he was still having fun messing with Keith, maybe he was just overthinking the awkwardness.

“One. Time.”

“One time you squash a puppy?” Lance gaped.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, which caused Lance to throw his head back and laugh.

This man never learned that all Lance wanted out of him was a reaction. Which was exactly what he was getting.

“Alright, alright, I’ll lay off,” he giggled. “But how were your holidays, man?”

“Alright,” was all he got.

Maybe Lance wasn’t overthinking the awkwardness? Or was Keith just always this bad at being a human.

“You know..” he whispered, “I hope things aren’t like, weird between us now, y’know?” Lance leaned forward in his chair a bit, awaiting an answer. This wasn’t the most comfortable workplace conversation he’s had. Surprisingly, not the least comfortable either.

And it was kind of offensive how Keith looked like he had to think about what Lance was talking about.

“I mean, I don’t think they are, it was just a hookup,” Keith shrugged as he looked back down at the magazine in his hands.

Um, ouch? Who does this bitch think he is? Yeah, it was just a hookup, but it was something! How dare he take sex with Lance for granted like that.

Lance gaped at him in offense. “I’ll have you know, lots of people want to have sex with me,” he snapped, before wriggling his way out of the foldable chair and stomping away to the velvet couch on the other side of the room, muttering to himself.

“What?” Keith asked, eyebrows raised.

And maybe it wasn’t fair to confuse Keith by glaring at him for an answer, but that’ll show him to call Lance ‘just a hookup’ like that. I mean, sure, Lance didn’t expect Keith to ask him on a date or anything, but who says shit like that right to someone’s face?  _ Just _ a hookup? Lance was so much more than just a hookup. He did not eat healthy, exercise daily (okay, maybe weekly), and stick religiously to his 10-step, twice a day skincare routine just for some stupid hot-shot to call him worthless.

Was he being unreasonable? Maybe.

But it didn’t matter.

He was going to show Keith Kogane just how wanted he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda feeling sucky about this fic, since I'm just now realizing all my chapters are super short. But, I still enjoy writing it and talking to you guys so I'm gonna keep on writing it 'till it's finished! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Believe it or not, I actually already started the next one, so it should be out sooner than usual, hopefully. Anyways, let me know what I can do to make this better! Peace out lesbians. <3


End file.
